The Thought Process Conundrum
by Jazzrose343
Summary: A collection of drabbles I have started to practice Sheldon's POV.


**Spoilers: **Seasons 1 and 2 to be safe.**  
Rating:** T  
**Word Count**: **  
Diclaimer**: If I owned anything, the people of Paradox would have total creative control.

**Notes:** These are the start of a collection of drabbles I have been writing to practice Sheldon's POV.

# End of the World.

Sheldon Cooper was one of the few people in the world who not only expected the end of the world but he was also someone who was prepared for it.

Despite reassurance from the highest government offices that NASA was keeping an open eye on the sky. Sheldon did not feel reassured that there was sufficient time and technology being spent on the planning and preparation for the possibility of an asteroid heading for Earth or for survival after a Nuclear Fallout. Sheldon was making his own arrangements.  
He had prepared well written contingency plans for every conceivable man made and natural disaster.

Sheldon had also prepared a complete post-disaster survival kit. Having spent much time researching on the internet he felt he had a well rounded grasp on what would constitute essential items for a survival kit.

His Kit included

- a Reflective Mylar Coated survival blanket.- the end of the world did not mean one had to go cold and with his lower than average body temperature it would be essential for optimum body temperature to be maintained.

-A well stocked first aid kit -which included large quantities of disinfecting agent and oxytetracycline tablets. Imminent disaster did not call for a shortfall in hygiene standards and in light of the fact that he may not be able to maintain his daily fibre allowance and maintain his digestive health his stock levels of the tablet did not seem overly cautious.

-A self made water filter-in a post apocalyptic world it would do to suffer the effects of water impurities.

There were also several objects not recommended on the essential items list that Sheldon included in his kit. These however were items he considered essential for his survival.

-His copy of _The Flash_ volume one  
-The blanket his Mee-Maw made for him when he was born.

These items were vacuum sealed in Level 1 Hazmat Suit Material which Sheldon had concluded would protect them from the effects of any disaster.

In a separate and smaller sealed bag there was also:

- a small blue plastic flower barrette and a red napkin.

* * *

# Beach

Sheldon Cooper knew many things. He could work out complex mathematical equations in the blink of an eye and recite the theory of relativity backwards.

It was also an obvious fact that Sheldon Cooper was not suitability acclimatized to being outside, It was after all one of the reasons he had become a physicist.  
The beach, he concluded was definitely on the list on of unsuitable environs.

From the security of his lounger he recognized that his preliminary hypothesis had been affirmed.  
The top layer of sand alone contained a potency of bacteria that could easily be harnessed for use in biological warfare.  
The deceptive blue of the water masked high levels of human waste and dangerous toxins that could cause untold effects on someone with his delicate immune system.  
Then there was the risk of melanoma from prolonged exposure to ultra violet rays that even his self manufactured factor 250 sunscreen and the large beach umbrella could not totally protect from.

Observing the activities of his companions he could not help noticing the way the sunlight caught in the golden strands of Penny's hair.

Then for a moment she turned, giving him small victory smile as she demolished Wolowitz's sand version of Helm's Deep.

When he felt a series of fluttery spasms pass through his upper intestinal system, Sheldon Cooper decided an afternoon at the beach was not a totally objectionable experience after all.

* * *

I know this one has been done a million times before but I couldn't resist

# Laundry.

The activity of doing one's laundry was an activity that gave Sheldon an immense pleasure.  
Witnessing and participating in the transformation of soiled objects to clean and freshly laundered garments was a highly satisfying activity.

Leonard repeatedly bemoaned to Sheldon that there were better things that he could be doing at 8:15pm on a Saturday night .

When he was alone in the laundry room with nothing but the sounds of washer switching from rinse to spin and the hum of the dryer, Sheldon failed to see the point of Leonard's protests to his weekly Saturday night activity.

There was only thing that could ruin Laundry Night as far as Sheldon was concerned. That was the uninvited interruption to his schedule by someone wishing to make use of the laundry room facilities.

The first time Penny interrupted, claiming the need to wash her uniform for an unexpected shift the next day, he made it very clear he did not welcome her presence .

The third time it happened Sheldon was prepared to give her a lecture on the importance of his solitude with this activity, she simply put some headphones in her ears and displaced his wet pyjamas from the machine to the dryer making room her own jumbled load.

When for several consecutive weeks Penny interrupted Laundry night, maintaining the need to complete her own laundry, Sheldon found himself preparing a series of lessons in the art of folding to aid Penny in her task.

Sheldon began to find that these repeated interruptions bringing him as much pleasure as the task of laundry itself, however he did not find it pertant to reveal the fact to the world at large.

The feelings that were elicited when she would stand close to observe him as he folded his socks or when his fingers brushed hers to pass her the detergent, were something that Sheldon kept closley guarded.

On the next Saturday night when Penny joined him, Sheldon leaned over her shoulder to point out a cycle that would aid in the removal of stains from her uniform and breathed in catching the lemon scent that drifted from her hair. He felt Penny stiffen and moved away to the dryer with the pretence of checking his load.

As he began sorting his socks into colour co-ordinated piles, he felt a small finger poking his shoulder.  
Fully expecting a physical reprimand for his ill thought out action he turned to face Penny steeling to protect himself from a possible blow.

When sometime later Sheldon found himself learning into a washer with Penny's toned legs wrapped around his waist and his fingers entwined through the golden curls of her hair, he concluded that he had been correct in his affirmations about laundry from the start.


End file.
